BitterSweet Taste of Your Skin
by MissLadyDemon
Summary: WARNING FOR YAOI. GerAme. 2PGermany x America. The scars had been what caught Alfred's eyes. Throat going dry and his stomach tightening the only thing he could do was lick his lips and take advantage of this situation. I don't own Hetalia


Alfred followed this Germany back to another base that was only a good thirty minutes away. When they got inside he sat down watching the other just in case but… why did his have to show off his scars? Holding in a groan he looked away to the wall as his face heated a little.

"So, uh, what is it?" Alfred asked as calmly as he could.

The other's darker eyes just looked at him and stood behind him, leaning down a little bit. "Just to be with you tonight."

Shivering a little Alfred licked his lips. "Can I see your arm? The one with the scars."

With slightly shaking hands, Alfred ran his fingers over the scars gently, stomach tightening. Not many nations had scars. They faded with the years but these scars seemed remain here. Tracing them he felt Ludwig's hand on his head.

Licking his lips once again he ran his tongue over the scars slowly, sensually, fully enjoying the taste and the heat of his body starting to rise. The salty taste of sweat was a clear sign that Ludwig had been training or running or even a mission. It only heightened his urges.

Eyes closed he ran it over the hardened scarred tissue gently and groaned when Ludwig sat behind them closing the gap between them. The other hand reached down over his white muscles shirt and rubbed a run under the thin cloth.

The Smiling Ludwig pinched at it, watching the other reactions. This was much more then the times they had been together. Letting go he slipped his hand under the shirt re-touching the nub, earning a moan. Kissing the neck a little he started to suck where the pulse was.

Pulling back a little Ludwig thought a little of the strange behavior. No complaints but this was nice instead of spending hours trying to get one kiss out of his lover. Nibbling a little he reached further down to the pants, determined not to let his chance get away.

"Ah…" Alfred moaned opening his eyes.

The hand that slipped into his pants rubbed him firmly. Moaning a little more he tried to continue to lick the scars. Legs trembling at the hand continued to rub him and then started to stroke him made him blush red. Panting he let go of the arm and leaned back amore.

"Got anymore scars?"

"Ja, of course."

Eyes hazy Alfred looked Straight at him. "Where?"

Ludwig smirked and then yanked him around so they were face to face. Ludwig smiled at him and tapped his cheek where they was a scar. Alfred leaned over and kissed it softly. Yes, he had a scar fetish. One of his weakness.

Suddenly he felt himself being pulled closer and their hips started to move, Ludwig leading and grinding them together.

"Ah, oh… haaa, you work- Oh… fast…"

"I take my prizes when there handed to me."

Alfred moaned loudly as tow hands squeezes him bottom with the same firmness and started to massage them. Panting hard he let the other remove their clothing, one piece at a time. Alfred pressed his lips to Ludwig's urging him to kiss him and almost had all the air out of him when the German seemed to like this and they ended up on the floor.

With the larger body on top of him and the hands touching him and making him moan and shiver, Alfred was unsure if he should let this continue. Just as he was going to pull away he hissed as a finger slipped into him.

"Jack ass… use lube or something!" Alfred growled.

"I thought you didn't like that, liebe."

"Well, I do now."

The hand left him and returned a few moments later, now slick with lube. Sighing he closed his eyes to focus on the finger inside him and frowned a little and another one was added, stretching him. Mewling as he looked up at the man on him he couldn't help but feel something towards him. Maybe it was because of the scars or maybe it was because he was feeling something towards of the other Ludwig lately.

"Spread your legs more,"

Willingly Alfred did, moving them as an invitation and moaned loudly as he noticed the scars on Ludwig's stomach. Panting a little he laid back flat trying to think straight when suddenly he felt sparks fly and his body arched up.

"Ahhh…! Oh, that's the spot! Ohhh, please! Put it in me!"

Ludwig grunted feeling himself harden more. Taking out his finger he pushed the legs further apart and up around his wait. Lining his cock up with the hot entrance he entered slowly. Groaning at how tight his lover was he closed his eyes. Once he deep inside he looked down with a smile. Alfred was looking at him with lust filled eyes, painted blush on his cheeks and he was panting so hard his tongue was sticking out. Finding this rather cute he leaned down and kissed him deeply as he started to move slowly.

"Ha.." Alfred cried softly.

"Does it hurt?" Ludwig said pulled back form the soft lips.

"Ye-yeah… but don't stop."

"If it hurts you I will stop." Even though he didn't want to.

"N-No. Just lean back towards me…"

Bringing them closer so they were pressed together, Alfred leaned up and licked the scar and felt himself relax more letting the hardness inside him move more freely and then cried out as it hit his prostate. Clinging to the larger man he cried out in pleasure.

"Ah, ahhh! Haa, naaah! Harder…AH, YES! There! Ahhh, it's so good!"

Ludwig chuckled with a slight moan himself and complied by going fast, hitting that spot as Alfred withered in cries of pleasure under him. Getting tired of this positions he pulled Alfred up into his lap and started to take him that way enjoying the view of his lover's face as he looked at him.

Alfred threw his head back as Ludwig kissed his neck and then took a nipple into his mouth, sucking on it with force and the hands on his bruising hips just made it all intense his need to cum. The stars he was seeing only made him want this to last long but his end was coming. Holding on to Ludwig tightly he cried out as the other seemed to notice what was happened and grabbed him to stop him form coming.

"Ne-need to cum…!" Alfred cried out as tears leaked from his eyes.

"A little more,"

Knowing his lover couldn't take much more, Ludwig let go of him and lifted him up off his cock earning a shocked gasped before bringing him down hard forcing them both to release.

"Ahhhh…! … oh…"

Alfred slumped on the other's chest, holding the shoulders gently, running his fingers over some scars there. Smiling he closed his eyes to enjoy the high.

Ludwig had he head back in a serial moment. Never had it been like that with Alfred. Hldong his lover he covered them with a blanket as he started to drift off to sleep. Opening his eyes he kissed the other's head lovingly.


End file.
